1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a keying contact assembly and particularly relates to an assembly for initiating character signals in printing operations which institutes a tactile feedback signal after closure of a contact pair so that a valid indication of contact closure is received by an operator while at the same time precluding bounce and premature opening of the contact pair.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In keying contact assemblies, it is well known in the art to provide the operator with some desired key touch near the completion of the contact closing operation. Also, it is well known to provide means that will eliminate bounce and premature opening of the contacts. In some prior art arrangements, this is achieved by using at least two individual means, one of which will provide a desired touch to an operator and the other of which will in some way act to damp the contacts and avoid premature opening of the contacts. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,847, issued to A. C. Erpel, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,536, issued to W. C. Klehm, Jr.
However, systems such as these are expensive because of the necessity of using the plural elements to achieve the aforementioned results. Still further, these systems direct their attention to achieving a confortable key touch for an operator. Consequently, they do not necessarily address themselves to giving a valid indication of contact closure. Therefore, they cannot be relied on for such an indication.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a less expensive key contact assembly, which utilizes a single element to provide the desired key touch (tactile feedback) only after the contacts are closed thus assuring a valid indication of contact closure. In addition, it is desired that this single element also act to damp the contacts so that bounce and premature opening of the contacts are precluded.